Our secret (English version)
by CeceluvsBTR
Summary: Nothing huge


So logan came back to his big huge mansion (since he's rich) and found his beautiful wife sitting on the couch curled up in one of her new chemistry textbook that was given to her in her job as a scientist two months ago(logan is 24and quinn is 22). Logan's job is as a producer and director and also creators of television shows and channels and well he's pretty rich. He closes the door and sneaks up behind quinn and starts kissing her neck, she kind got scared so she turns around to see who it is and finds her husband there still kissing her and then starts sucking on a sweet spot on her neck that he knew was really ticklish and she squirmed a bit but still loving the feeling of the affect her husband was having on her and, because of this she moaned his named "Logan" with this it turned logan on. He finally let go and she says "well isn't somebody in a good mood tonight", and he says " can I just show how much I love ma lady". With this she just laughs and set her book on the table and starts walking towards the kitchen and says, "are you hungry"?, he says "No I already ate at the set". She says, "Oh Okay", and then gets a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and starts walking back to the living room, but didn't notice logan following behind her, she was just wearing a navy blue bra with a matching thin lacy panties with a green tank top over it and also with long tight yoga pants. Logan wasn't following her behind and she kind of started asking her self 'where could that boy be now', and before she knows it turns around logan puts his two arms around her waist, she turns around and logan bends down and captured her mouth with a searing kiss and filled with a passion and lust. Before you know it logan licked her bottom lip asking for permission to let him slip his tongue inside her and she was more than happy to let him in and parted her lips and he entered her put was a war of a tongue battle between them and finally Quinn surrendered and logan took over, as the time went by the kiss became more heated and logan grabbed her ass and she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and they parted for a few minutes and logan said, "why don't we finish this upstairs in our bedroom" with his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Quinn said, "I knew something was up when you came in the house and started kissing me all around my neck, and yes let's finish this upstairs", she said while she still had her legs wrapped around Logan's waist and with one hand on her back and with another on her ass logan was keeping her in place. He walked her up the stairs with Quinn leaving logan a hickie on the side of his neck by the time she was finished logan had already locked the door to the room. Soon logan put Quinn down and started having a make out session and Quinn reached for the hemline of his shirt and started yanking on it trying to tell him to take it off and he didn't need her yank it again cause she trying to take it off and logan jumped in helped her take it off and his shirt was off and Quinn couldn't help it but to grind her breast against his bare chest showing his muscles and six pack and the way she was grinding her breast against his bare chest made logan lose control a bit and picked her up and dropped her on the bed with this she moaned out his name, "logan", logan started roaming his hands all over her body and she was sighing and moaning where ever his hands touched her and finally he took off her tank top revealing a navy Blue bra that exposed some cleavages. Logan took a step back and was bitting his bottom lip looking down at his wife with a bra and some tight yoga pants that gave her butt a big lift. Then Quinn noticed him staring at her and said,"what are you looking at"? He says, " at you, you look so damn sexy. With this she just laughs and takes Logan's pants off and logan takes her tights off. And by accident he rubs his center against hers and she moans at the feeling logan says, "sorry I didn't mean to do that". Quinn says, "don't apologize keep going". With that he kept rubbing his center against hers, " Oh" Quinn moaned as he kept rubbing his center against her and their underwear's were the only thing that was blocking them from being one. Logan bent down and kissed her in the mouth and it was a passionate one. Finally logan unhooked the clasp of the bra and threw the garment on the floor and started leaving trails of kisses down to her chest and her breast he then took one of her nipples and started sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it and later on he was giving the same treatment to the other with this Quinn started moaning and arching her back up to make him touch her more when he was done giving attention to her breast his hands started wandering around her thighs, her waist, and stomach but not the spot that she desperately want him to touch she sat up and took Logan's underwear's off and logan did the same to her and he got on his knees and with his knees he separated her legs apart so that he can better accesses to her. With that she arched her back into him and said, "no more teasing I want you now"! And logan reached in their drawers and took out a pack of cm and Quinn helped him put it on, on his 9 inch ck. Then logan positioned himself slowly entered her and she moans, "oh, logan your huge". With this it made logan smiled because when they do it she will always say he's big. She moans, "Mmmmmmm ohhh ohhh yes right there oh". Logan just smiled kept thrusting into her, then Quinn wanted more and a sudden vibe came and she says, "faster", then logan gripped the sheets and started thrusting into her really fast and he says," Love-you-baby" he groans and comes. Quinn says, "I love you too", and pulls out of her and he says, "wow that was"...and she says, "amazing". He collapses next to her and captures her mouth in a passionate kiss. And pull the covers up and cover them selves and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hi, everyone I'm new to this, so if you don't mind could you please review and say what you think of it. I know my grammar isn't the best. I'll update another chapter soon. YAY! **


End file.
